


Multitasking

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [64]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error liked to think he could multitask but some things do not happen overnight.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 42





	Multitasking

The ERROR was good at multitasking.

He was able to fight off Ink and his friends and destroy a universe at the same time, all while defending one of Nightmare's Boys who had gotten hurt.

Error could knit without glancing down while watching a universe and study another universe's code.

However, he could only do these things if he was not being touched. Touch him, his mind and body crash.

So it surprises him that when he, at last, was able to kiss his boyfriend, he was still able to focus on something else- like throwing Ink across the room and running out of that house screaming bloody murder.

Error was sure it was only a matter of time before he picked up on this too, after all, most of those things he was practice in doing, it did not happen overnight.


End file.
